oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Bwo Wannai Trio
Details Walkthrough After talking to their father, you need to talk to the three sons before you can get help from local people i.e. Lubufu. Otherwise, you may not get the clues easily! Tamayu Inventory: Karambwan-Poisoned(KP) Spears Iron and up, Agility Potion (4), Small Fishing Net, Pestle and Mortar. You can find him southeast of the village near the mines. He will return to Tai Bwo Wannai only once he has killed The Shaikahan, his arch enemy. Ask to come with him on his next hunt, and he'll accept as long as you don't directly help him fight. Tamayu will fail to defeat The Shaikahan. He will tell you that he needs a better spear. He also needs to become as quick as The Shaikahan. You need to poison the spear with karambwan, a poisonous octopus native to Karamja. Go north of Tai Bwo Wannai to Lubufu. Talk to him. At first he will order you off, but on your later attempts he will be more talkative. Talk about him, ask him what he does, and he will tell you that he mostly fishes karambwan, but he'll complain that his age and health are making it more difficult. Offer to help. Eventually, he'll tell you the secret of catching a karambwan, then tell you to catch 20 karambwanji. Go to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai and net fish for at least 21 karambwanji. Once you have them, go back to Lubufu. He'll take 20 and give you a karambwan vessel. Use the remaining karambwanji on this to bait it. If you have level 65 fishing, simply fish at the spot next to Lubufu. .]] If you do not have level 65 fishing, go to the northeast corner of the jungle (members side of Karamja south of Brimhaven). Find Tiadeche and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. Once you catch a raw karambwan, cook it at a fire or range. It will be light green. If you lose or burn the one Tiadeche gives you, buy a raw karambwan from the Exhange and cook it. Grind it with a pestle and mortar, then apply the paste to an iron, steel, mithril, or rune spear. A quick way to get such a spear is to kill hobgoblins south of Tai Bwo Wannai village. Please note that a black spear does not work. Give Tamayu your spear (kp), then the agility potion(s). He will successfully defeat The Shaikahan and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Tinsay :Fairy ring: CKR Inventory: Karamja Rum, Banana, Knife, Seaweed, Runes and/or Arrows (to kill a level 3 Monkey), Jogre bones, Small fishing net, Pestle and mortar You can find him on Cairn Island, which is up the rockslide and across the bridge (need agility level 23 to climb and cross) from the structure southwest from Tamayu. Talk to him. He'll tell you that he's trying to repair the tribal statue in the village. He's lost his sanity recently due to some sort of accident with a Jogre. He needs 3 special local items. Do not get the banana rum first if you need to go out of Karamja Island to get other stuff or do other things because the Customs officer will confiscate the rum! Banana rum The first thing he'll ask you to get him is a bottle of banana flavoured rum. To get this, go to Musa Point (the free players' side of Karamja) and buy a bottle of Karamja rum from the bar there. Then go into the general store. Take the banana and knife off the table. Use the knife with the banana to make sliced banana. Note that the banana must be sliced before you use it with the rum, or you will simply stuff the whole banana into the neck to the bottle, and will have to collect the ingredients again since Tinsay won't accept it. Add these slices to the rum, which will still be called Karamja rum afterwards. Give it to Tinsay (he'll of course simply drink it). Seaweed sandwich You need to bring him a seaweed sandwich, only with monkey skin instead of bread. Take some seaweed from the shores. Then kill a level 3 Monkey with magic or ranged, since you can't melee it. Take the monkey corpse to Tamayu to get it skinned. He will only skin it if you have already helped him with his part of the quest. You'll get monkey bones and monkey skin. Use the skin with the seaweed to make a sandwich. Give it to Tinsay. Marinated jogre bones You now need to get some jogre bones marinated in karambwanji paste. First, kill a level 53 Jogre and take the bones. Either light the bones with a tinderbox or go to a furnace anywhere (Shilo Village or TzHaar city would be the closest) and use the bones on the furnace to burn them, making Burnt jogre bones. Next, catch another karambwanji - DO NOT cook it - and grind it with your pestle and mortar to make karambwanji paste. Then add the paste to the burnt bones to get pasty jogre bones. Cook the pasty jogre bones on a range or open fire - this will make Marinated jogre bones. You can use the ever burning fire in the village of Tai Bwo Wannai. Give these to Tinsay. After eating the marinated jogre bones, Tinsay will regain his sanity and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Tiadeche :Fairy ring: DKP Inventory: Karambwan Vessel with Karambwanji Tiadeche will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai after you teach him how to catch karambwan. Note: You may have already done the below step if you did the quest without level 65 fishing. Go the the island east of the island that the village is on - there is a log to cross the dividing river. Go to the northern corner of that smaller island. Find Tiadeche and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. After you've given Tiadeche the baited vessel, talk to Lubufu again. Tell him that a shark or karambwan stole your vessel to get a replacement. Give it to Tinsay (who has yet to return to the village), who will figure out the engineering. He will give you a crafting manual to take to Tiadeche on how to make them. Take these to Tiadeche (use the Fairy Ring North East of Tinsay to get to Tiadeche - DKP). He will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai. After you're done with all three brothers, talk to the village chief (Timfraku) again for your reward (use teleport to Home if you house is in Brimhaven). If you say "I'd rather have gold please" you will get 2,000 coins instead of the attack, stregth, fishing, and cooking experience. Then, talk to each of the three brothers in their local shops for an additional reward! Reward *2 quest points *5000 cooking experience *5000 fishing experience *2500 attack experience *2500 strength experience *2000 coins *A karambwan poisoned rune spear *Access to Tamayu's kp spear store (also sells cleaning cloths) *Access to Tiadeche's karambwan store (sells raw karambwan and karambwan vessels) *Ability to pray at the newly repaired tribal statue (works like an altar) *Ability to catch and cook karambwan and karambwanji *Ability to fight The Shaikahan (level 83, you need a kp spear to hit him). *You can also take part in the smithing section of Otto's Barbarian training. *Ability to wield Hastas Category:Quests